To provide continuing support for a program of multifaceted research in the clinical epidemiology of cancer. The emphasis of the contract is on conducting and managing support activities which include: preparing questionnaires, abstracting and coding forms and their accompanying manuals; interviewing study subjects; recruiting, training and supervising interviewers, medical record abstractors and data editors; providing computer procesting of data including data entry, proofing, editing, updating, records management and tabulations; and providing nursing support for arranging and supervising clinic visits by patients participating in studies, obtaining biological specimens including blood and tumors, and arranging the transport of specimens to contract or collaborating laboratories or repositories.